1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a silicon semiconductor thin film having crystallinity which is formed on a substrate having an insulating surface such as a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to a technique by which a thin-film transistor is formed using a silicon thin film formed on a glass substrate. The thin-film transistor of this type is mainly used for an active matrix liquid-crystal electro-optical device, and other thin-film integrated circuits. The liquid-crystal electro-optical device is designed such that liquid crystal is sealingly interposed between a pair of glass substrates, and an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal, to thereby change the optical characteristic of the liquid crystal, thus conducting image display.
In particular, the active matrix liquid-crystal display unit using the thin-film transistors is characterized by arranging the thin-film transistors as switches for the respective pixels, and controlling charges held by pixel electrodes. The active matrix liquid display unit is used for the display of a variety of electronic equipments (for example, a portable word processor or a portable computer) because it can display a fine image at a high speed.
An amorphous silicon thin film is generally employed for the thin-film transistor used in the active matrix liquid-crystal display unit.
However, the thin-film transistor using the amorphous silicon thin film suffers from problems stated below.
(1) A higher-quality image display cannot be conducted because the characteristic is low.
(2) A peripheral circuit for driving the thin-film transistor disposed in a pixel cannot be constituted.
The above problem (2) can be classified into two problems one of which is that a CMOS circuit cannot be constituted, since a p-channel type thin-film transistor is not put into practical use for the thin-film transistor using the amorphous silicon thin film, and the other is that the peripheral drive circuit cannot be constituted, since the thin-film transistor using the amorphous silicon thin film cannot conduct high-speed operation and also does not allow a large current to flow therein.
As a method for solving those problems, there is a technique by which a thin-film transistor is formed using a crystalline silicon thin film. As methods for obtaining the crystalline silicon thin film, there are a method for subjecting the amorphous silicon film to a heat treatment, and a method for irradiating a laser light onto the amorphous silicon film.
The method for crystallizing the amorphous silicon film through the heat treatment generally suffers from problems stated below. In order to form the thin-film transistor used in the liquid-crystal electro-optical device, the thin-film transistor is usually required to be formed on a translucent substrate. The translucent substrate may be formed of a quartz substrate or a glass substrate. However, the quartz substrate is expensive and therefore cannot be used in the liquid-crystal electro-optical device which suffers from such a technical problem that the costs must be decreased. Hence, although the glass substrate is generally used, it suffers from such a problem that its heat resistant temperature is low.
It has been proved from the experiment that a temperature of 600° C. or higher is required to crystallize the amorphous silicon film by heating, and also it has been proved from the experiment that several tens hours are required as a heating period. Such a high-temperature and long-period heating cannot be conducted on a large-area glass substrate.
Also, there has been known a technique in which the amorphous silicon film is crystallized by the irradiation of a laser light. However, it is difficult to uniformly irradiate a laser light over a large area of the film, or to irradiate a laser light while maintaining a given irradiation power as a real problem.